1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anglers artificial fly and pre-rigged leader holder, used by a person while fishing.
Particularly to a personal double-sided terminal tackle holder which is generally carried in an angler's pocket or attached to an item of clothing, fishing vest or gear. Releasably retaining a plurality of fishing hooks, artificial flies, lures and rigs securely while keeping the items highly accessible yet protected from loss or damage.
The apparatus is mostly comprised of a generally flat rectangular base made of lightweight cushioned, and resilient materials that has four exposed elongated ribs protruding outwards from the base faces and located towards both outer ends of the base. The hooks, artificial flies and rigs are releasably held by being slotted into, or embedded into the base material and where the fishing line portion of the rigs is wrapped around the base between the ribs. The terminal tackle is protected from being damaged or accidently dislodged from the device by the protruding ribs.
The holder is practical, easily carried and simple to use. Items are held securely and protected yet are easily accessible.
2. Background of the Invention
While fishing, anglers, especially fly fisherman find it advantageous to carry artificial flies exposed and easily accessible on their person; usually embedded on a patch of foam or wool worn on a fly vest or clothing, or even embedded in their hat. The disadvantage with the existing methods is that the flies can be damaged or become easily dislodged and lost while fishing. Many anglers also pre-tie and carry multiple pre-tied rigs that consist of line with terminal tackle, which can include flies, hooks, swivels, lures and sinkers. These pre tied rigs easily become entangle when grouped together, especially where the rigs are comprised of dual or multi pre-tied lines, which may have two or more hooks, lure and/or sinker combinations. It's common practice to change from one pre tied rig for another while fishing and where to store these rigs has always been a problem. Up until now there hasn't been an adequate device that both stores and protects the replaced rigs without having to use a folder or enclosed box. The ribs act a barrier keeping the tackle from being knocked or rubbed off the device while at the same time keeping it secure, exposed and easily accessible.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and ergonomic fishing hook, artificial fly and pre-rigged leader holder that overcomes the disadvantages referred to above.
3. Prior Art
Hook, artificial fly and rig holders are commonly found in tackle shops and there's know art on various forms of these devices, some of which are similar in construction to the present invention; of these most are some forms of fly patches or EVA foam Sabiki rig (a universal and common multi hook fishing rig) holders. Even though these products and art have something in common with the present invention, all will be shown to be significantly different in design and construction.
All known prior art lacks at least one of the following claims of the present invention. The present invention has been adapted to a personal wearable and pocket able device for securement of fishing hooks, artificial flies and pre-rigged leaders, including: 1) a double-sided terminal tackle holder including a generally flat base with first and second faces; 2) a base comprised of cushioned and resilient material such as EVA foam; 3) the base including a means to receive and releasably hold terminal tackle (e.g. fishing hooks), wherein fishing hooks are insertable in cutouts with slit/cuts within both sides of the said base. 4) the base including four ribs, two ribs attached to each face of the base, the ribs being parallel to each other and located near two opposing sides of the base face respectively; 5) the ribs being arranged substantially apart of one another on the base faces where terminal tackle is secured in the area of the base between the two ribs; 6) the base is further comprised where all ribs are oriented in the same direction, there are no perpendicular orientated exposed ribs on the base faces; 7) the base is further comprised where the space between the two respectively located ribs is clear and open; 8) the ribs are arranged on the base face wherein they allow for a multiplicity of hooks to occupy the space between the respectively located ribs without having to come into contact with the ribs.
With specific reference to the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,004; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,621; U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,491 A.
(a) U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,004 represents a holder for fishing rigs, the general object of the invention being to provide a means for holding fishing rigs having multiple leaders. In general this invention strives to solve the same problem as the present invention but differs in design and construction. The main difference being that it represents a device with multiple hinged panels that hold the rigs. The present invention comprises: 1) a double sides terminal tackle holder where a single base member is made of cushioned and resilient materials, and fishing hooks are insertable in cutouts with slit/cuts within both sides of the said base; 2) the base comprises of two spaced apart, generally parallel, elongated ribs that extend outward from the two faces of the said base, one rib each located in proximity to two opposing sides of the said base faces, where all ribs are orientated in the same direction. The cited art does not.(b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,621 represents another holder for fishing rigs, again the general object of the invention being to provide a means for holding fishing rigs having multiple leaders. And again this invention strives to solve the same problem as the present invention but differs in design and construction. It is generally made from a flat base with notches in combination with hook and loop materials to secure the rigs. The present invention is comprised where 1) the base comprises of two spaced apart, generally parallel, elongated ribs that extend outward from the two faces of the base, one rib each located in proximity to two opposing sides of the base faces, wherein all ribs are orientated in the same direction. 2) The base is made of cushioned and resilient materials, where fishing hooks are insertable in cutouts with slit/cuts within both sides of the said base. The cited art does not.(c) U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,491 A represents “A structure for the storage transportation of artificial fly-type fishing lures, it's generally a “fly-box” which is a holder for artificial flies. This invention comprises “a container having a base and an upstanding side wall . . . ” with a lid, where fishing hooks are secured to the invention using solid pegs— Unlike the present invention which comprises: 1) A base single base made of cushioned and resilient materials, where fishing hooks are insertable in cutouts with slit/cuts within both sides of the base. 2) The base comprises of two spaced apart, generally parallel, exposed elongated ribs that extend outward from both faces of the said base member, one rib each located in proximity to two opposing sides of the said base member faces, wherein there are no perpendicular orientated rib, all ribs being orientated in the same direction. The cited art does not.
While the devices disclosed in the background art appear adequate for the purposes for which they have been specifically designed, they fail to provide a terminal tackle holder that allows the gear to be both easily accessible and protected. As a result of the shortcomings of the background art, there exists a need for a new and improved fishing hook, artificial fly and pre-rigged leader holder.